horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Seeks Help
"Ren Seeks Help" is the second episode in Ren & Stimpy's "Adult Party Cartoon". It follows Ren finally feeling guilty about something abusive he did to Stimpy, so he seeks to a therapist to help him and tells his darkest childhood stories and why he became such a abusive psychopath in the first place. Plot The episode opens in a room, where Stimpy is seen screaming and crying hysterically on the bed while Ren looks on with a ashamed and apologetic expression. Ren apologizes to him and promises that he will go seek help and find out about his problems. While Stimpy continues to cry on the bed, Ren leaves his home and slowly walks through the city to seek a therapist. After arriving at a place simply called "Help", he meets Mr. Horse dressed as a psychiatrist and tells him his childhood story, as he did, the flashback begins with the birth of Ren, and his abusive behavior began as a child where he abused bugs such as yanking out a caterpillar's legs, licking a ladybug, and burning ants out, and as well as his favorite of all is torturing a frog, but until the injured frog pleases and forces Ren to end him up to put him out of his misery. However, Ren then decides that he can't after he was confused over the frog's request. Later one day, Ren's parents forces their son to end the bruised frog's life by giving him a chainsaw. But Ren is, as usual, faking of killing the frog and instead throw him alive in the garbage can. Back in the present day, Ren tells Mr. Horse about the time he met Stimpy. After hearing Ren's horrid story, Mr. Horse angrily tell him that he's crazy that he should've stay away from normal people, and decides to beat him up. However Ren goes on his voilent action by killing Mr. Horse. After he did killed him by whacking him with a gun, two groups of the animal controls appears while the crazed dog goes on the attack by bit off one of the men‘s hand off. Until the second caught Ren with a net and take him away to the pound. Afterwards the same injured frog from Ren’s childhood crawls in and then shoots himself dead for his suicide. Then the cartoon ends with a Looney Tunes alike ending card, with the characters smiling at the audience along with a sign reads “That’s It Folks!” Why It Sucks #As opposed to the original Ren and Stimpy, this entire episode has a cold, almost alien vibe to it all, and feels more like a Ren and Stimpy horror creepypasta than a actual Ren and Stimpy episode. #Ren is EXTREMELY unlikeable here because he says he enjoyed tormenting bugs when he was little and killed Mr. Horse after he is called crazy. #Stimpy's crying is very ear-piercing, although we do feel bad for him after Ren argued with him. #*Did we also mention that this wasted the talent of Eric Bauza? #Very ugly title card with Ren making an extremely disturbing face (used for the page image above). #It not only destroyed Ren's character, it butchered it beyond belief without even a reason. #Ugly, ugly story within a reason why this was bad from the start. #Unfunny jokes. #Ren does not even get punished by his parents, he was going to, but his mother lets Ren use a chainsaw instead of a gun to end the poor frog. #The animation in this episode may be decent, but it gets really dark, and yet is treated as a comedy, when it is all a horror show. #The ending is so terrible and hugely disturbing. Why end the episode like a Looney Tunes cartoon for all the stuff everybody saw through? It's so off-putting and insulting to the Looney Tunes cartoons that it just become terrifying. #This episode is likely the main reason why Ren and Stimpy won't be able to return in any Nicktoon revival, won't be able to get its own theatrical cartoon short for the third SpongeBob movie, nor even be able to appear in the upcoming Nicktoons movie, which has upset many fans of Ren and Stimpy. Redeeming Qualities # Mr. Horse reappears. # Ren telling Mr. Horse (his therapist) the first time on how he met Stimpy. # Ren's parents's designs are good, but they could have done better if they added more effort. # Despite what many say, there are FAR worse torture episodes than this. # This episode is a lesson of how not to use darker themes and darker topics. Trivia * This episode was originally written in 1991 for the original show's second season when the first season of the original Nickelodeon Ren and Stimpy series finished production and started airing until 1992 according to John Kricfalusi, however, Nickelodeon declined the idea as of it being too intense, so 11 years later, the idea was sent over to Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon.